Second Chance
by AwkwardPineapple
Summary: Astrid has made many mistakes in her life, and according to Juno, her life didn't acquire the "Desired results" it should have. So when Astrid dies, she is sent back to when she meets Connor so she can change her life. Connor x OC :D
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this will work Connor?" I turned to look at his face.

"No." He said this with such a confidence that scared me to death. "Will I die Connor? Feel free to be blunt, you usually are..."

He sighed and stared at his feet, "Probably... Yes you most likely will die." My blood ran cold at his words. I felt my cheeks get hot as I began to sob.

"I did not intend to hurt you Astrid. I felt that it was useless to lie to you. You understand that the entire fate of the Assassins hinges on this mission right? You understand that the entire order rests on your shoulders? Is it not a worthy cause to die for?"

I nodded at his words. This mission was the most important mission of my life and I shouldn't muck it up for the sake of my own life. He left the room and Dobby walked in, "You remember the objectives yes? Get in find the target, get close to him. You must find a way to be invited on stage during his speech okay? When he begins to talk, kill him any way you see fit. Try to run if you can, but to be honest there might not be a way to escape."

"I understand... Dobby I wanted to thank you for being there through everything that has happened. You have become my best friend and I am so glad to have you." Tears began to fill her eyes. She hugged me and we both left to the carriage where Connor was waiting in his ensemble for the mission.

"Okay. Who's ready to go to a party?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a bit. Connor gave me a ghost of a smile in response and we both piled into the carriage.

When we arrived shortly after, Connor gave a heavy sigh. Two hours were spent in the carriage in complete silence. _He hates me._ Just as I was having that thought, the carriage door opened and we were escorted into the mansion where the party was being held. "So this is it." Connor said in my ear over the loud chatter.

"Connor I-" He kissed me, but it wasn't a happy moment for either of us. His eyes were filled with sorrow as we both went our separate ways disappearing into the crowds of people forever.

_Okay. Wipe your eyes. Find the representative... _Just then,I bumped into a man without seeing him. _Crap. I don't want to start anything! _"Oi, watch where you're headed lass." I turned already working up an apology, "Oh sorry I -" He chuckled, "It's quite alright. Representative McCarthy, pleased to meet ya!" _Found ya, you little shit._ "Hello there I'm Astrid Mastifer. It is such a pleasure to meet you finally." I put on my best sweet vulnerable girl act silently praying that it would work.

He smiled politely at me, "Say, you are quite attractive... Looks I need an escort still to my podium. How about you join me?"

"Wow that sounds fantastic! I would love to." _Looks I found my ticket in..._ He took my arm and we walked up the steps to a massive stage area. I began to search the crowd for Connor. He was on the top left balcony, ready to shoot if anything went wrong. I shut my eyes in silent prayer, _Please god. Please let me live. I need a second chance, a fresh start. Please save me._

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming this fine evening..." That was my cue. i ripped of my skirts to reveal my pants so i could run better. I rushed forward and ran my blade into McCarthy's neck. A blunt object found its place on the back of my head and I began to fall off of the stage. I landed on the ground paralyzed. _Oh my God. I am paralyzed. I can't move! I can't move!_ Blood stained my vision. Gunshots. A flash of white and blue. Civilians screaming and running all over me. Connor... saying my name. No, screaming for me to wake up. I can't speak and my vision is blackening. I can't see.

_Am I dead? No, worse I am still tormented by the screaming. What is going on? _

"You are being given a second chance Astrid."

**Geez I know it is short. Ugh sorry :\ I Guarantee the next chapters will be worth it. I did rush this one because i just wanted it done xD. Thanks for reading and Please review if you can :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Where am I? I thought I died..._

"Your life did not have the desired result Ms. Astrid. I am deciding to give you a redo. Hmm let's see here. When did your path change course?... Ah yes. Mister Kenway. You made a mistake in your line of communications somewhere. I am sending you back to when you met Mister Kenway. I want you to choose your words wisely so that you are still in his heart by the time your final mission rolls around."

"Umm. God is that you?"

"No. I am Juno. A representative for the first civilization if you will."

I turned around and saw a transparent gold woman with odd clothing. "Wait, what do you mean by 'Send me back'? Am I going to live after all?"

"Yes. I will send you back to when you met Mister Kenway so you can fix your mistakes. Your life needs to have the desired results and i am giving you one more chance to make this goal possible."

"Desired results? What do you mean?"

"Your life and death is supposed to have a massive ripple effect in the hearts of others, thus effecting their future actions, and in bigger context the actions of the world. The effect however, did not touch the heart of Connor. It seems that his view of you was not a good one."

I frowned at the black metal floor. _So he never loved me after all._ The woman got a concerned look on her face, "It seems that my words have caused disappointment. I am sorry... I did not mean for you to be disheartened."

"No it's fine. You just brought out the nasty truth that is all." She nodded and began to fade. "Good luck Astrid. I will be watching over you. Make this count." I began to panic. There was so much I needed to know. So much I didn't yet understand. "Wait! Please don't go! What do i do now?" My pleading was no use, I was alone.

"Miss? Are you okay? Miss!" I opened my eyes and found a native man looking down at me. "Huh? Where am I? What happened?"

"You were being attacked by wolves and I had to draw them away from you. When I got back here, you were on the ground. Are you feeling okay?" I nodded and he pulled me off the ground. I began to brush the dirt off of me, "Thank you so much for saving mister...?"

"Connor. And you are?" I frowned, the name rang so many bells but I could not seem to remember for the life of me where i remember it from. I recognize that face too... "Umm sorry, I am Astrid, Astrid Forgotthelastname. Nice to meet you." He raised an eyebrow at me and coughed awkwardly at my surname. I would have given him my real last name but i can't seem to remember that either... _Most curious. _

"Well um do you need a place to stay? There is a manor not too far from here." I sighed with relief, maybe I wouldn't have to stay in the woods after all... I nodded my thanks and we began our trek to this manor he mentioned.

"Wow! It's really beautiful here! I love all of the scenery." I exclaimed focusing on my surroundings. I heard Connor laughing at me. "Hey whats so funny?" His expression went serious as he turned to me, "Have you not seen trees before Miss Forgotthelastname?" The corner of my mouth twitch in irritation, "Of course I have seen a tree before but-"

Everything froze and the image of me and Connor appeared in front of me, _"Of course i have seen a tree before but i haven't lived in them like you, savage!" _With a flash I was back in my own body. _What the hell was that?_ "But what?" Connor's voice snapped me back into reality. "But I just haven't actually spent time in them that's all." He smiled and walked on ahead of me.

_Who was that? Some sort of twin? Why would they be that cruel? _Something in my mind was telling me that it was an image of my other life. Other life? What does that mean? I passed it off as me being tired, so i followed Connor to my freshly made bed in the mansion. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a dream.

"With that one single sentence, you drew closer to Connor. Good job Astrid." The woman from before was back and this time she was smiling at me. "So you will show me flashes of my past so I can correct them?" She nodded. "Cool I guess. I just have a quick question. Why can't i remember anything down there?"

"It is just a mere side effect to the second life... It shouldn't affect you too much." I nodded and smiled at her, "Thank you for this second chance! I am in your debt. I feel like the outcome will be better this time around." She suddenly looked sad like she knew something.

"It might be more traumatizing this time around.." _What does she mean by that? _She looked into my eyes with pure sadness in her eyes. "I shall leave you to your life then. Good luck dear Astrid."

I woke up with more questions than answers...

**Sorry about the rushe writing xd it is late and i need sleep... I hope you enjoyed it! LOve you :3**


	3. Chapter 3

I got up from the bed, remembering nothing from my dreams. _I guess dreamless sleep is normal for me... I can't seem to remember if it is._ I heard a heavy knock on my bedroom door. I opened it to find Connor in my doorway. "Good morning Astrid. It is time for breakfast." he began to speak in an obviously tired voice.

"Rough night Connor? Why don't you get more sleep I can take care of myself." I replied with a concerned smile. He shook his head, "No I have to go to Boston and i need to leave now to get there on time." I smiled at him, Boston sounded really exciting. _Maybe he will let me come to?_ "In the meantime, I will need you to watch over the mansion while I am away." I groaned, "Can't I come to?" He shook his head obviously irritated with my whining.

"No you will only cause trouble." I frowned at him, _trouble? Why would I be any trouble?_ Suddenly the same flash that happened yesterday recurred to me. "_I am sorry, but wouldn't YOU be the one to cause trouble?" _He glared at me, I mean at her. _"What is that supposed to mean?" _he didn't seem to take her words well... _"Well look at you. Your race is likely to draw more attention than me." _He looked at her with pure hatred in his eyes and stormed out of the house.

_Why is this other me so racist? Did she have a bad experience with the natives before? Well it is no matter to me._ "Come on Connor! I won't cause any trouble to you, I promise!" I chose my words carefully so I didn't end up with the same result as the other girl did. He looked into my pleading eyes and sighed, "Fine. But stay with me at all times okay?" I nodded and hugged him. It took him a few seconds, but he finally wrapped his arms around me in an awkward hug.

"Well we better be off then!" I shouted as I pulled myself away from Connor and skipped out the door to the waiting carriage. He trudged out the front door and opened the carriage door for me. I smiled at him and jumped inside with him following suit. He told the irritated carriage driver our destination at a "Green Dragon Tavern". The name sounded familiar and gave me a really bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach. "Connor... Isn't there another tavern we can stay at?" He shook his head, "No my contact Dobby is waiting there for me."

"Umm contact? What is this trip for exactly?" He didn't respond and just stared at the floor. I decided to give up because I did not want to anger him. "Okay then. I am sorry for asking." I said sighing and staring out the window. He looked over at me apologetically, "Astrid... I did not mean to-"

"Save it Connor. Lets just get there." He stared at me for what seemed like eternity before I looked at him. He didn't turn away from my hard eyes, which was a bit odd because we were just two people staring at each other in a carriage...

"Here we are, Boston." The rough voice of the driver came from the front and snapped Connor and I out of our vigorating staring contest. We said our thanks and left the carriage and stood on the frosty street of Boston. "You never told me it would be so freezing Connor." I said shivering. He apologized and took me into the tavern.

"One room please" The woman behind the counter nodded and took us upstairs. She showed us a room with a single bed and winked at me, "Sorry hun, it is all we have. And I must say... He is _exotic_!" She left the room, leaving me alone with a flustered Connor.

"_Finally! _I am so tired!" I shouted plopping on the bed. Connor though, took his time. He removed his boots really slowly and carefully removed his robes. "For Christ's sake Connor! Come to bed. It is freezing and I need someone to warm me up." Only then did i realize how wrong that sounded... Our cheeks grew hot as he crawled into bed next to me.

I scooted closer to the new heat source and closed my heavy eyes. "This is fantastic Astrid! The way things are going, you two will be in complete love! I just need to throw something in to speed up the process... Hmm what to do?" I opened my eyes and found Juno pacing around the room from my dreams that I have grown fond of. "Why so hasty? Is there a deadline?" She shook her head, "Not exactly but I am getting anxious to see if this works.

"So what is your brilliant plan to speed up the 'process'?" I asked filled with curiosity. "Ah ha! Jealousy! I will make Connor realize his feelings for you by making him jealous."

"So wait... Connor's feeling will be artificial?" My spirits started to sink. "Oh no dear! His feelings for you are real and they are there. I just have to help him recognize them." I nodded, feeling better. I didn't want Connor to love me because Juno made him love me...

All of the sudden Juno's figure began to flicker and fade. "What's going on?" I asked with panic clear in my voice. "Hmm. There must be someone waking you up prematurely... Go on then, I will be planning." She completely faded away and i woke up with Connor hugging me.

"Umm what's going on?" I looked at his face in the dim light... He had been crying. "Connor are you okay?" He just shook his head in response and held on to me. _He must have had a nightmare... _I spent the rest of the long night trying to get Connor to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Connor. It's so cold out here! Can't we just stay in the inn today?" He glared at me, "No. We can't just sit around. We have to get this done so we don't have to do it later." He saw my puppy dog face and his expression softened. "Fine. We can get you something in the market. But we really need to get the weapons first." I smiled and began to walk with him down the road. I never understood these 'errands' Connor had to run, but I knew that he was so secretive so I decided not to bother with asking.

"Guards! Get him! He stole my bread!" I turned my head in the direction of the screaming and saw a young woman about my age shouting and pointing at a young, and might I add attractive, man running towards us with two loaves of bread in his arms. Connor saw the guards aiming at the man with their muskets and pulled me out of the way as guards shot at the man, but he was too slow. A shot ended up in my left calf sending an awful pain through my body. Connor began to flip out as he picked me up and rushed me back to the inn where our extra medicine was. "You will be okay! Stay with me!"

When I came to, I saw Connor shouting at the thief in our room. "It is all your fault she is hurt! You and your thievery! You could have asked someone for food. I am sure someone would give it to you. You are a young white man after all." The thief glared at Connor, "Such a poor naive fool you are. I simply came to see how she was doing, not to get into an argument with a savage. Besides, it was the poor accuracy of the guards and your terrible reflexes that got her shot."

Connor looked like he was about to kill the man soI shot up before any damage was done, "The savage is you! Do not speak to him that way! I am sure you did not intend for anyone to get hurt, but you are still in the wrong here. And you!" I said turning to Connor "You shouldn't be so racist!" Connor's jaw fell open and the thief softened his expression as he saw that I was awake. "I am truly sorry miss. How can I repay you?" Connor gave me a look that said, _Don't trust him Astrid, _but I gave in. "You could take me on a stroll through the city once this leg heals up. The least you can do is get me some fresh air." He chuckled "There's no need, you leg was just grazed by the bullet. It is bruised at most dear." My face grew hot as I realized how small my injury was. _Then why did Connor make such a big deal of it?_ "Fine then. You will take me out tonight."

Connor's eyes grew wide as he turned and stared at my smiling face. "Go outside, I will get dressed and meet you...?" "Garrett." he said smiling and leaving the room. I felt an angry pair of eyes on the back of my head. I opened my mouth ready to speak, but he looked so irritated that I didn't want to mess with him. He handed me a long box and I opened it to find a beautiful dress.I looked at his face and got a feeling in the bottom of my stomach that I cannot describe, _sadness? Regret? _I could not place it so i ignored it Connor got closer to me and whispered to me, "Don't go... please. He cannot be trusted."

I ignored and sent Connor out of the room so I could get ready for my date. The dress was a flowy yellow dress that went down to my ankles and fit me just right.

"You look great..." I smiled up at Connor ignoring his sarcastic tone. "Don't wait around."I said giving him a pat on the shoulder as I rushed downstairs to Garrett. His eyes grew wide as he saw me, "You look great!" He linked his arm with mine and we walked out of the inn. "Wow Boston is amazing at night." He looked at me and smiled, "I am quite surprised you agreed to go out at night with a thief."

I looked up into his questioning eyes, "You obviously do what you need to in order to survive. I will not criticize you for that." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, but instead of it being a warm smile, it came across as a fox smile. "Miss, I believe you got my intentions all wrong. I do not steal to survive, I do it for the thrill. I am a criminal at heart and you should not be so open to me. It could come back and hurt you in the end" I was supposed to be scared of him, but for some odd reason I felt myself more drawn to this feeling of danger. I guess it was because i have always felt so safe, so I needed a new thrill.

Garrett saw my lack of fear and leaned in to kiss me. "Step away from her!" I turned my head and saw Connor's hooded figure in the shadows, gun in hand. "CONNOR?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Why would you intrude on my date?" Just then I felt something sharp stick into my lower back. I turned and saw Garrett with the same fox grin plastered on his face. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but i didn't dare move to swipe it away. I wasn't sure as to why I was so broken hearted over this man betraying me. I barely knew him! I was sure that Garrett would send the knife through my back then and there. There was no doubt in my mind that he would. "Wh- why? Garrett?" I barely recognized my low whisper as it left my mouth. I saw a flash of resentment come across his face, but then the fox was back almost immediately.

"You have money dearie. I told you my intentions, you shouldn't be so shocked. Aww don't be so sad. At Least you will live another day." He winked at Connor and I felt my coin purse being removed from my belt. Garrett shoved me forward and I fell onto the street. Connor was by my side in seconds and Garret was gone. Connor walked me back to the inn, "I am sorry for intruding, but I was afraid I would lose you. You mean the world to me Astrid and I would not want to see you hurt. In a few days our trip will be over and we can put this behind us."

I layed on the bed and turn away from him. It was minutes before i finally spoke, my voice barely above a whisper, "Why do you care? No one cares. They used to... I used to be the one everyone loved. But... my parents... they- They lost interest in me long ago and decided to dump me in that God forsaken forest. I wish this never happened!" I closed my eyes to keep my self-pitying tears from falling. There was a shift of weight on the opposite side of the bed and i knew Connor sat down. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead sending me into a well needed sleep. "No you don't."

**(^^) I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I have been so busy D:. **

**I will start updating more often now though so don't fret dearies ;) Allllsooo Garrett was not just a one chapter character so be expecting more from him. :D**

**Oh yeah Thanks for the reviews and favorites. It really means alot to see that people actually enjoy my writing :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

I knew he felt something about me, but when I linger too long on the subject, something in the back of my brain flares and it hurts to think about it. It is a painful experience, being here, in this place. I know that he has taken a role as my protector, but I am beginning to feel smothered. He says he keeps me holed up here in the manor to keep incidents like the one with Garrett from happening again. In all honesty, he is hurting me much more than Garrett did. The pain I feel when he is gone for weeks on end is unbearable.

I sigh and stare out at the forest. The only fresh air Connor will allow me is on the balcony outside the sitting room. I hear a knock from down stairs and ignoring Connor's earlier request to not answer the door for anyone, I open it to find the one and only Garrett standing there with the bread lady. My eyes widened at his familiar features and how unchanging they were after a year of aging.

"Sorry to arrive on such short notice love, but I need to see your boyfriend." I looked up at him with surprising anger, "He is not my boyfriend and he is not around at the moment. He is running an errand down at the dock, and he will be back shortly. You can meet him there scum." Garrett chuckled at my petty insult, "I would rather wait... With you. I've missed you Astrid." The girl behind him widened her eyes and coughed to get his attention. "Gary quit messin' around we need to speak with the assassin."

_Assassin? Surely they do not mean Connor? _Garrett nodded and turned to her, "Go to the docks and bring him here so we may speak in private Tali." Tali gave a curt nod and glared at me briefly before dashing off down the road, leaving me and Garrett alone in the manor. I could not take my mind off of this sudden news, so I barely noticed Garrett embracing me. "What are you doing?" I asked once I noticed him. "Did you not almost stab me in the back and steal my possessions?" He had a calm if almost sad expression on his face which quickly turned into annoyance at my words.

"That was all in the past. I have grown an idea of common sense. If he had not shown up in time back then, your money would not have been all I stole from you." My blood ran cold at what he was suggesting. I looked up at his face to read his eyes, but they were closed. I finally got a chance to take in his features. His jet black hair fell into his dark brown eyes which providing much needed softness to his sharp features.

He caught me staring and leaned down to meet his lips with mine. A shock went up through my entire body, then the sharp pain in the back of my mind was returning. _This is wrong! Astrid! Stop! He can't see you he can- _The unfamiliar voice was interrupted by an angry Connor slamming open the door to see me and Garrett kissing.

"Astrid what is this!? You are in the arms of a killer! Get away! Why aren't you running?" I stayed in Garrett's arms suddenly growing angry at Connor. "Whos the killer here Connor? You or him? You lied to me about who you are. Why?" Connor looked down at the ground. "I never lied to you, I just simply never told you." I felt more anger swelling in my chest and I pulled myself away from Garrett. I ran upstairs and locked myself away on the balcony.

"Connor I understand this isn't the time, but we need to take her back tonight." I looked at the pathetic lump on the floor._ He shouldn't let his emotional attachments get the better of him. I would hardly call this an assassin._ He looked up at me with a pitiful expression, "Just let me say goodbye. Please." This was by-far the most foolish request I have ever heard, but before I could laugh, Tali spoke up. "You fool. She is already gone. You lied to her and that is what she hates most of all. A filthy, pathetic liar. This is what happens when you bargain with us. We promise to kill her quickly so the last feeling she has for you is utter hatred." I looked at Connor with knowing eyes, _don't give me away. I will get her back for you. _Almost as if he knew to keep his mouth shut, he nodded his permission and allowed me upstairs to collect Astrid.

The winds swirled around me creating a soothing feeling in my mind. I cleared my mind and let the trees speak to me. "Astrid. You are in a bad place. This second chance is the last one I am allowed to give you dear. There is danger downstairs, but their accomplice is deceiving. Go with the wolf for you can find salvation under it's hard exterior." I opened my eyes. _What was that? Wolf? Is it something to do with Connor and the two partners downstairs? _I lingered on the calming voice eagerly trying to bring it at it's motherly protection it brought to me. I heard a knocking on the balcony doors and shut my eyes. _I am off to my doom. I can feel it. I sense the danger, but I feel the thin layer of warmth it brings._ I heard the doors open with force and felt strong arms lift me up and carry me inside. There, in the "wolf's" arms, I felt safe.


End file.
